Technical Field
The invention relates to a locking device for a motor vehicle.
Related Art
Locking devices for locking of a steering wheel column of a vehicle are well known in the prior art. In the WO 2011/104017 A1 such a locking device is disclosed. In this locking device a blocking bolt is movable between a first and a second position for locking the steering wheel shaft in the steering wheel column. In the first position the blocking bolt can be brought into blocking engagement with the steering wheel shaft and, in the second position, is disengaged from the steering wheel shaft. The locking device furthermore has a drive, which is located in a housing, for moving the blocking bolt. The blocking bolt is part of the steering wheel column and is integrated in particular in the steering wheel column.